Bad Chinese
by Mokusgirl
Summary: AU. Sango has some bad chinese food and Miroku has to make it better. Not that he minds.


A/N: AU

A/N: AU. Yeah this is just a random thought that came to mind. It's based on a snippet from a series called Lois & Clark: the New Adventures of Superman where Lois has bad Chinese food and gets a tummy ache and Clark rubs her tummy then carries her to her room but naturally there will be a bit more fluff then that 'cause I'm crazy and I like to play with Sango & Miroku. Also in case I forget to mention it Miroku doesn't eat any of the Chinese food. Enjoy!!

……………

Disclaimer: I don't own Sango or Miroku (though I'd like to own Miroku...) or Lois and Clark (Clark wouldn't be bad to own either...).

**Bad Chinese **

...

" I should have known better then to order Chinese from that grubby little place down the block," Sango groaned from her place on the couch as she clenched her tummy.

Miroku walked over to her and gently picked her up then sat down on the couch and set her in his lap.

" Where does it hurt?" He asked softly as he pulled her close.

" My tummy," Sango mumbled as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Miroku started gently rubbing her tummy and Sango relaxed a bit.

" Is that better?" He asked softly still gently rubbing her tummy.

Sango gave a little nod.

" Good," Miroku said softly so he wouldn't hurt her ears, " I think it's time for bed."

" But what about our movie?" Sango mumbled into his neck.

" We'll watch it tomorrow," He said as he started to stand up.

" Ok," Sango said, too tired to argue.

Miroku headed for her room.

When He walked in he gently set Sango on the bed.

" Do you need to change?" He asked softly.

" No," Sango mumble from her place on the bed, curled in a ball.

" Ok."

Miroku turned on the lamp on the nightstand then flicked the main light off and quickly changed into his jammy pants. He took off his shirt then crawled into bed beside Sango. He pulled her close and flicked the lamp off then started to rub her tummy again.

Sango was just getting to sleep when her tummy churned. She rolled to face Miroku and nudged him.

" What 'smatter?" Miroku asked softly.

" Upset," Sango mumbled before dashing into the bathroom.

Miroku ran after her and sat beside her on the bathroom floor. He started gently rubbing her back then got up and grabbed a cloth from the closet. He dampened it then brought it back to Sango and started wiping her forehead and neck to sooth her.

When Sango was done she leaned back on Miroku. He wiped her mouth with the cloth then set it on the counter and gently scooped her up.

" You ok now?" Miroku asked softly.

" I don't think I'm gonna puke but now I'm dizzy," Sango mumbled.

" We'll go back to bed and you can sleep and maybe you'll fell better."

" Ok."

Miroku gently picked Sango up and carried her back to bed. He laid her down in bed then pulled the covers over her. He felt her forehead and frown.

" I'm gonna go dampen the cloth for your forehead. Ok," Miroku said softly.

Sango nodded as she tried to melt into the covers.

Miroku kissed her forehead then headed back to the washroom. He rinsed the cloth then ran it under cold water and rang it out then headed back to the bedroom. He walked over to Sango and gently placed the cloth on her forehead before crawling in beside her. Sango moved a bit so her back was pressed against Miroku's chest then sighed contently and fell asleep.

Around 1:00 am Sango woke up again. She nudged Miroku, who woke up and looked down at her with a concerned look.

" What's the matter?" Miroku asked softly.

" I don't feel good," Sango whined.

" Are you gonna throw up?"

" No, I just don't feel good."

" Do you have Ginger Ale in your fridge?"

" Yeah I always have some just in case."

" Ok. Let's go get you a glass."

" Ok"

" Can you walk by yourself or do you want me to carry you?"

" Can you carry me?"

" Ok"

Miroku got up then walked around to the other side of the bed and scooped Sango up. Sango gently wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the side of his neck. He walked into the kitchen and set Sango in a chair at the island before grabbing the Ginger Ale out of he fridge and a glass from the cupboard. He filled the glass a third of the way with Ginger Ale then handed it to Sango and put the bottle back in the fridge. Sango took a few sips then set the glass down and leaning back in her chair. Miroku sat in the chair to the right of her then reached over and gently brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes. Sango leaned into his hand then sat up enough to grab her glass. She took a sip then set it on the table and pushed it away.

" You finished?" Miroku asked softly.

Sango nodded, " My tummy doesn't want anymore and I don't wanna push it."

" Good idea," Miroku said as he stood up and reached out to Sango, "Come on let's go back to bed."

Sango wrapped her arms back around his neck as he picked her up again.

By the time they got back to Sango's bedroom, which only took 5 minutes, Sango was asleep, snoring softly into the side of Miroku 's neck. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down before softly unlatching her arms from his neck and crawling into bed beside her and then pulling the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around her and Sango snuggled into his chest.

Sango woke up a while later to a splitting headache. The sun was in her eyes and making her headache worse. She tried to bury further into Miroku's chest to shield her eyes. Miroku felt her move and woke up.

" What's the matter?" Miroku asked softly threw a yawn.

" My head hurts really bad and the sun is making it worse," Sango whimpered.

" Awww," Miroku said before kissing her forehead, " cover your eyes and I'll go close the blinds then get you something for your head."

" Ok," Sango said as she clamped her hands over her eyes.

Miroku got up and closed the blinds then went into the bathroom to get Sango some Advil and a glass of water.

He came back 5 minutes later with a glass of water and two Advils.

" I've got some Advil for your head. Sit up so you can take it then we can go back to sleep for a few more hours," Miroku said softly.

" Ok," Sango said, hesitantly uncovered her eyes.

Miroku smiled warmly at her and held out a hand to give her the Advil. Sango took it and popped one in her mouth then took the water and swallowed it. She did the same with the other one then laid down again and curled up. Miroku set the glass of water on the nightstand then crawled in beside her. Sango curled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contently and fell asleep. Miroku kissed her forehead before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Sango woke up 2 hours later to a pair of violet eyes looking lovingly down at her.

" You feeling better?" Miroku asked softly.

" A little," Sango mumbled through a yawn.

" You hungry?"Miroku asked sweetly.

" A little, but my tummy is starting to hurt and I don't think it'll stay down," Sango said as she snuggled close to Miroku.

" Do you want a hot water bottle?" Miroku asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

" No but can you rub my tummy?"

" Of course."

Miroku pulled Sango gently into his lap and started rubbing her tummy in small circles that gradually got bigger. Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and sighed contently.

" How is that?" Miroku asked softly, pulling her a bit closer.

" Perfect. It's starting to feel better already," Sango mumbled sleepily.

" Good."

Miroku kept rubbing Sango's tummy until he was sure she was asleep then gently laid her down in bed and pulled her covers up to her chin.

Sango woke up a while later to the sound of her stereo and Miroku singing along softly. She got up and walked into the living room. Miroku saw her come in and was by her side in an instant.

" Why are you out of bed?" Miroku asked almost scolding.

" I woke up and wanted you so I came and found you," Sango say through a yawn.

" Are you feeling better?" Miroku asked as he led her to the couch.

" Yeah a lot better," Sango said with a smile.

" Are you hungry?"

" Yeah a little."

" Do you think you'll be able to keep it down?"

" Yeah I think so,"

" Ok what do you want to eat?"

" I don't know. How about scrambled eggs."

" Ok. You watch TV and I'll be back in a bit with your breakfast."

" Thanx for everything," Sango said as she leaned over and pecked Miroku on the cheek,

" I love you."

" Love you too."

Miroku kissed her forehead before heading for the kitchen to make Sango's breakfast.

Sango flipped through the channels until settling on CSI. She intently watched until Miroku came in with her breakfast. He handed her, her plate then set her milk on the table and sat down beside her.

" Thanx," Sango said giving Miroku a kiss on the cheek.

" You're welcome! Now eat up," Miroku said smiling sweetly at Sango.

" Ok,"

Sango started eating her eggs and went back to watching CSI.

Half an hour later Sango's plate was on the coffee table next to her empty milk glass and she was asleep leaning on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku watched her sleep for a couple minutes before scooping her up and heading for her room.

He walked into Sango's room and over to her bed then pulled back the covers and gently laid her down. He pulled the covers back over her then kissed her forehead before heading for the kitchen to clean up a bit.

When Sango woke up it was almost dinnertime. She got up and headed out to find Miroku. She found him singing along with her stereo again as he did the dishes. She giggled and snuck up behind him then wrapped her arms around him.

" Well I see sleeping beauty is up," Miroku said sweetly, " How are you feeling?"

" I'm all better now," Sango said as she slipped under his arm so she was in front of him.

" That's good," Miroku said smiling down at her.

" Yup," Sango said as she stood on her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss on Miroku's lips, " I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed then I'll be back. K?"

" Ok," Miroku said as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sango went off to take a shower and Miroku finished the dishes.

Sango came back into the kitchen an hour later dressed in a pair of Capri's and a tank top with her hair pulled into a neat ponytail. She walked over to Miroku and hugged him from behind. He turned around in her hug and hugged her back.

" Thanx for taking care of me," Sango said sweetly as she hugged Miroku tighter.

" You're welcome," Miroku said smiling down at her, " I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sango looked up at him and returned the smile, " Me either."

" I love you so much," Miroku said sweetly as he pulled her close and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Once they broke the kiss Sango smiled up at Miroku.

" I love you too," She said sweetly.

They stood there for a while just smiling and staring into each other's eyes until Sango's tummy rumbled. They bother broke into a fit of giggles.

" Ok I think it's time for dinner," Miroku said smiling.

" Ok what should we have?" Sango asked still giggling.

" We could order pizza."

" Ok how about we order it from that new place."

" Ok."

Miroku order the pizza they settled down to watch their movie till the pizza arrived.

The END.


End file.
